Eternally BAD
by Rose Tattoo
Summary: AU B/V CC/K set on Vegittasei. Bulma and Chichi are born Saiya-jins and it's time for the girls to compete for the posts of Supreme Elite and Royal Guard. a lot of twists and turns. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it (should be obvious enough)  
  
chapter 1: prospects  
  
The three Vegittasei suns were just starting to peak over the rims of the black, jagged mountains that surrounded the capital city. Bulma Briefs stepped out of her family arena with a white towel draped across her shoulders and beads of sweat dripping down her face. She had started training five hours ago.  
  
She quickly walked into the courtyard and plunged her head into the crystal clear water of the centerpiece fountain. Being an elite family also meant being a wealthy family, the Brief's arena was the largest in the neighborhood. Both her parents worked in the military science department and Bulma would follow in their footsteps…at least in the genius factor.  
  
She jerked her head out of the water, her long blue hair flying in an arc behind her, soundly slapping her back and flinging water everywhere. A few azure strands plastered themselves to her face and she brought up a hand to pull them behind her ears. Of all the Saiya-jins in the universe, she had to be the one with the oddity. Her color was all wrong. Instead of black eyes, black hair and brown tail, she had blue hair, blue eyes, and yes…blue tail. Bulma sighed as she wrapped her tail around her waist, shuddering slightly when the freezing water hit it.  
  
"Bulma! It's seven thirty!" a female voice rang through the courtyard. "You'd better hurry…you'll be late for class!" Bulma muttered a stream of curses as she ran back into the house and up to her room to shower and change.  
  
She turned on the hot water full blast and practically ripped off her training suit. "I can't believe I lost track of the time!" she muttered aloud as she vigorously scrubbed shampoo in her hair. After washing she flared her ki to dry herself and ran into her room to put on another training suit and her boots. She then ran down the stairs to grab a few power bars and yell goodbye to her parents.  
  
The blue Saiya-jin quickly took to the air and flew at top speed to the main high school building. Today Bulma's class would be taking a trip to the palace arena to spar with the supreme elites and palace guards. Bulma had just turned nineteen, along with most of her class and soon they would be assigned posts and jobs. There would be planets to purge, battles to be fought. Bulma smiled and she flew faster, today would be the day her life would change forever. She would kick everyone's ass and be chosen immediately to join the ranks of Supreme Elite…maybe even a Royal Guard! Yes, she smirked. I will be the best fighter there, no more relying on technology to get me places, no more insults on my coloring. This is my day in the sun! Of course Bulma was as smart as her father, if not smarter, and she had been proving that time and time again. She was always known for her scientific mind. Today, she would be known for her brute strength. Bulma didn't look buff or strong, but she was all muscle and ki.  
  
She landed at the main entrance of the school and composed herself. Her blue hair was completely disheveled from the wind and she had no makeup on. Taking out a capsule from her boot, she popped open her battle-fit foundation/powder and quickly put some on before walking in the school.  
  
"Hey BULMA!" a loud voice screamed when she pushed a glass door open. Bulma smiled as her best friend Chichi came running up to her. Out of everyone in the school, Bulma liked Chichi the best because, like her, she was also the wrong color. But with her, you really had to look close to see it. Her hair and tail were normal but her eyes were a rich, chocolate brown.  
  
"Chichi! What's up? Ya ready to train with the big boys today?" Chichi smiled and nodded vigorously. She too had been waiting for this day. Ever since she was born she had been ignored, her parents had been killed on a purging mission and she had been left alone to fend for herself at the age of ten, living on the streets for a time. Even then she wasn't noticed, even with her strange eyes. But now, she would make them all notice…when she put everyone in the palace arena in intensive care, that is everyone accept Bulma. Bulma was the only person she could remember that had ever been nice to her.  
  
Bulma put an arm around her best friend's shoulder and shook her a bit, seeing she had zoned out. "Daydreaming 'bout the destruction?" she asked. Chichi nodded again and smiled broadly. Bulma tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"We'll show 'em today B-chan. This is the best day of my life!" Chichi and Bulma then started laughing like raving lunatics. Several heads turned and black eyes narrowed. Who knows what the 'Freaks' were doing, who cared. They would show them what a weakness being different was in the arena…  
  
whooo! Looks like Bulma and Chichi are gonna have their hands full…but then again maybe not. Wanna find out what happens next, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ…  
  
chapter 2: the arena  
  
Bulma and Chichi both gasped as they stepped out of the hover bus. The palace was huge. It made Bulma's house look like a dirt shack. The whole thing was made out of black marble with red streaks instead of white.  
  
"Good Kami! Royalty's really got it made," Chichi whispered as the pair got in the inspection line at the palace entrance with forty other students. Bulma could only nod. She was still overwhelmed by the grandeur of the palace.  
  
Soon enough, two tall, well-built guards in royal armor stepped out of black marble doors and walked towards the group. They instructed the students to split up into two groups of male and female. Then the male group was led into the palace to test for high ki levels while Bulma, Chichi, and ten other girls were led into the main arena to start warming up.  
  
If they thought the palace was nice, the arena was exquisite. Like the palace, it was made entirely of black marble; even the stadium seats were marble, but the marble was streaked with gold instead of red. "Do they even make marble like that?" Bulma gasped when she entered. Chichi could only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Apparently so. Kami this is beautiful," the other girls started to spread out on the marble floor and started stretching. Bulma and Chichi casually walked over to a wall and leaned against it, waiting patiently for the fights to begin. Bulma reveled in the coolness of the marble on her bare shoulders and arms. Chichi was wearing a full body training suit while Bulma's suit covered her legs but left her arms and the tops of her shoulders bare. Both had trained before they came to school and didn't need the warm up like the others.  
  
"First you will fight each other, then the five best will be chosen for testing as Palace Guards," the Saiya-jin who led them paused and pushed a button on his scouter. "The rest of you will be put with the regular elites. I have to say, most of your kis aren't that impressive so don't expect much," Bulma and Chichi smirked at each other. Out of all their Saiya-jin 'comrades', only they knew how to suppress their ki.  
  
The guard, a young looking man with spiky hair, turned to walk away and give the girls a chance to warm up but something blue caught his eye. He turned to see two Saiya-jins leaning against a black marble wall. One looked normal but the other…was blue. How can a Saiya-jin be blue? He asked himself as he curiously approached the exotic female.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed and snapped to the left as she felt the guard approach her. She had a feeling she would get unwanted attention from everyone who walked past. She saw the guard put a hand behind his head and smiled broadly.  
  
"Um…I couldn't help but notice but your hair is blue!" the guard laughed slightly as Bulma and Chichi sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes…thank you for pointing out the obvious," Bulma muttered through clenched teeth. Chichi glared at the guard for about a millisecond then noticed how hot he was and smiled at him.  
  
"Yep, Bulma's the freak of the circus," Chichi giggled as Bulma tried to elbow her, but she quickly side stepped and darted behind the guard, who looked around with a very confused look on his face. This made Chichi laugh even harder.  
  
The guard turned to look at the female behind him and got another shock. "Hey! Your eyes are brown!" Chichi suddenly became very defensive. Her eyes hadn't gotten much attention when Bulma was around and she didn't know how to react.  
  
"Yeah…so?" Chichi scowled, but the guard only smiled wider.  
  
"I think they're pretty," he said simply. Chichi's face turned beet red and her hands flew to her cheeks.  
  
"Really? You think they're pretty?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. On the sidelines, Bulma's expression turned from annoyed to amused. Chichi had never been given a complement from a male. Bulma covered her mouth to hide her smile.  
  
"Yeah…my name's Kakkarott. What's your name?" Chichi was too stunned to speak. Someone actually noticed her and she hadn't even fought yet! Bulma shook her head. Her friend had her eyes glazed over and a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"She's Chichi, and I'm Bulma. Nice to meet you," Bulma said shaking her friend. Chichi quickly snapped out of her daze and smiled at Kakkarott. Man, she's really pretty when she smiles, he thought to himself as he took her hand. He couldn't resist kissing it. All the while, Chichi was blushing like mad. It took all of Bulma's will to keep from bursting out laughing.  
  
Soon after, Kakkarott turned to start the fight matches, but not before asking Chichi out to lunch once all the fights were over. Of course Chichi accepted.  
  
"Looks like you got a boyfriend Chi," Bulma play-punched her friend on the shoulder…  
  
  
  
so chichi's got a boyfriend! How sweet! But what about Bulma? She'll meet a few candidates in the next chapter. Until then…  
  
sorry, another short chapter. The next one will be longer. Anyway, review review review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (god this is so stupid) I don't own DBZ  
  
chapter 3: caught up in the moment  
  
The fights lasted roughly ten minutes, Chichi and Bulma beating everyone into unconsciousness without breaking a sweat, what with their ki levels being about ten times higher than any of the other girls. Five minutes later, the other boys came in along with thirty Supreme Elites and ten Royal Guards.  
  
"What's this?" one elite mocked when he saw Bulma. "How did a freak like that make it this far?" Bulma snarled and blue fire ignited in her eyes, her hands balled into little fists. Sure she was used to the insults, but that didn't mean she liked them.  
  
"Back off Radditz. This 'freak' could easily beat you," Kakkarott snapped, and then turned to Bulma. "You'll have to excuse my older brother, Bulma, sorry about that." Bulma could hear Radditz laughing his head off from the other side of the arena.  
  
"Oh no! What am I gonna do? The little blue freak is getting angry…I'm a goner now!" Radditz and the other guards and elites were laughing like crazed hyenas now.  
  
Bulma calmed down a bit and smirked evilly at Radditz. "It's okay, happens all the time…he'll find out soon enough what a mistake he made," her smirk grew into a ruthless smile and stretched out her arms in an inviting gesture. "So…you think you're so tough…why don't you put me out of my misery now eh…unless you're afraid of the 'little blue freak'!" Bulma's challenge silenced the entire arena. It was Radditz's turn to get angry.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it bitch. NO one calls me a coward!" with that Radditz charged Bulma, who was still standing with arms wide open. Radditz smirked this'll be easy. She hasn't even moved yet! He thought to himself as he drew his fist back to punch Bulma in the face when suddenly he stopped in mid air and doubled over in pain and collapsed on Bulma's upraised knee. The blow had knocked the wind out of him and left him momentarily stunned. Everyone in the arena gaped at Bulma. Even Chichi was stunned. She had no idea her friend had improved this much. Radditz suddenly felt himself being picked up and without any effort, was tossed into the empty stands of the arena, hitting his head and blacking out.  
  
"Who's next?" Bulma's voice cut through the silence like a knife and soon all the males, save Kakkarott, were snarling challenges and insults at the blue female, all the while she kept a small smile on her face, she was thourally enjoying this.  
  
Finally, a big, bald male stepped forward and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"So you beat one elite…you got lucky. Radditz underestimated you, but I won't make the same mistake," Bulma grinned wider then tilted her head towards Kakkarott then held a hand up hiding her mouth from view.  
  
"Which one is that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Kakkarott looked from her to her challenger then back to her, then he brought his own hand up to mimic Bulma.  
  
"That's Nappa, the Prince's bodyguard. He's the strongest elite…I think his ki is around 10000," Kakkarott whispered back. Bulma smile broadened. No problem, she thought. I'm around that number myself. Just gotta keep my guard up and this'll be easy.  
  
"Alright!" Bulma said so everyone could hear. "Nappa…I accept your challenge." Bulma got into her own fighting stance and within seconds, the two charged each other, Bulma's ki crackling around her like lightning. Nappa, engulfed in white fire, drew his fist back and punched. Bulma blocked the blow, bringing her arm up in front of her face. Blue eyes narrowed and glared at Nappa above her pale arm.  
  
Nappa had never seen anything like her and he was shocked that she could block the punch without any effort. At first he thought her clear, blue eyes would give him an advantage, seeing as most could read the thoughts of an opponent with light colored eyes, this was not the case with Bulma. Her eyes were like ice and the way she glared at him sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. Only one other person in the universe had eyes like that…a person he would much rather forget. Suddenly, a sharp kick to the head sent him flying and spinning out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ya know, you shouldn't zone out like that during a fight," Bulma smirked as she slowly walked over to Nappa. "It makes you look weak." As Nappa stood up, wiping blood away from his mouth he saw the girl smirking at him. He growled deeply in his throat. She was just a weak girl and she had already drawn First Blood! Anger boiled up inside him and he rushed madly at Bulma, whose expression suddenly grew very grave.  
  
He was coming at her too fast for her to dodge. She was careless and underestimated Nappa's temper. She had forgotten how angry elites got when they didn't draw First Blood in a fight. All Bulma could do at this point was go along for the ride as the bulky Saiya-jin grabbed her neck and kept on going, straight through the arena wall…  
  
* * *  
  
(a few minutes earlier)  
  
Vegeta no Ou and his son were sitting at a large, semi-circular, oak table in the Main Hall (conveniently located right beside the arena). Lord Freeza had landed on the planet mere hours ago and the King and Prince were 'summoned' to join a private meeting discussing future plans for Vegitasei and Freeza's Empire. Actually, the King and Freeza were talking, Vegeta no ouji was just sitting there with a rather bored expression on his face. Vegeta hated political meetings; they always got in the way of battle and interrupted his training.  
  
The king started to say something about Vegittasei technology when a loud crash filled the room as something plowed through a black marble wall. Three heads turned towards the sound and saw Nappa with something blue in his hand…  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma didn't feel a thing when Nappa bulldozed through the wall, using her as a ram and once they cleared the wall she twirled her body, breaking Nappa's grip, then leaped into the air, kicking Nappa smartly in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward and skid to the center of the room on his face. Bulma did a few flips through the air and landed with one foot on top of a chair, the same chair Freeza sat in.  
  
Freeza turned around in his chair and if he weren't sitting down, his jaw would have hit the floor. There, sticking out her arms to regain her balance was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The Saiya-jin royalty both wore shocked expressions. Needless to say, Vegeta was no longer bored.  
  
Bulma stood perched on top of Freeza's chair, not noticing the eyes on her, or anyone else in the room except for Nappa. It was time to end this stupid game.  
  
"I'm afraid I must finish you off, not so supreme elite," Bulma laughed and let out a piercing cry (think Xena) before leaping and performing a few summersaults before kicking Nappa again, who was already struggling to get up. He skidded back a few more feet, but stopped himself and sprang up as quickly as he could (which wasn't very quick). From a mere five minutes of fighting he had earned a ripped up face, a few broken ribs and a very damaged ego. This girl will DIE!!! Nappa screamed in his mind as he ran at Bulma again. Bulma met the attack with a block and a punch to the face. As Nappa staggered back she grabbed his head and pulled his body forward, driving his head into her knee.  
  
Oh shit… Nappa thought as he felt a sharp kick in his gut then felt himself flying through the air and going through the black marble ceiling at an angle.  
  
"FOUR!!!" Bulma screamed, on the brink of bursting out laughing.  
  
Five seconds later: CRASH, CRASH, BANG, THUD, SCREAM, CRASH, THUD, THUD, BANG, SICKENING THUD, NASTY SQUISHING STABBING SOUND, BLOOD CURDDLING SCREAM…silence…  
  
Vegeta, the King, and Freeza looked at Bulma with blank expressions as Bulma fell to the floor laughing her head off. "Oh my Kami!!! HAHAHAHA!!! That's diffidently gonna leave a mark…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The King was the first to recover. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???" he bellowed, standing up, his face red with anger. Bulma immediately stopped laughing and quickly stood up, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, hands clasped behind her back. Now of all times, she noticed the other occupants in the room. She immediately noticed the royal armor and spiky hair. Oh shit…royalty…why me? Why here? Why now? Bulma was about to say something when Kakkarott, Chichi, and the rest of the elites came running through the hole in the wall.  
  
"Hey Bulma! I forgot to mention that there's a meeting going on in here and we weren't supposed to get too loud," Kakkarott said as he surveyed the scene. Everyone in the room sweat dropped…  
  
Well, there ya go. Hope u enjoyed…me thinks Nappa will be in intensive care for a while…what will happen to our heroine? Join us next time AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
